


Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

by selfdestruction_instinct



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct
Summary: AU where Wooseok is a celebrity, hates crowds and public places, avoids adult responsibilities and is surprisingly loyal to his caring manager, Yuto.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda embarassing to write something like this not in my native language...

Voices around him turn into a one thundering noise. It’s so loud that his hands reach out to cover his ears. Wooseok looks around but there are so many people at the shopping center that he can barely see at least one familiar face. He slouches and squeezes his head into the shoulders hiding from hundreds of stares behind the hood. Why does every walk to a public place turn into panic? It’s not funny at all to be a celebrity with fear of crowds. It’s different on stage because there he’s nearly blinded and save. Another thing is a world of the plane earthborn people where everybody can push out of his way a blind of fear tallboy.

– Found! – his manager claims joyfully laying an arm on his shoulder in a friendly way.

– Adachi Yuto, – Wooseok hides enthusiasm behind a demonstrative grievance, – one more second of waiting and you would be fired.

– Of course, – Yuto smiles and pats his back, – would you like to have some coffee, your highness?

– Maybe, – Wooseok says in an arrogant manner taking his favorite latte with maple syrup.

He likes his new manages, especially compared to a previous one – an abusive old man who has looked after him and some other boys from the company before while they were trainees. Thank you to the company that was so generous to give Wooseok an own apartment with only one point. This point was Yuto – a son of one of the directors – who was supposed to be Wooseok’s manager. Wooseok didn’t mind because Yuto turned up to be silent, helpful and terribly handsome (anyways, he looked this way). A young Japanese lived in a foreign country in his twenties without any problems, was neat and had all the skills needed to survive in a hard adult life, unlike Wooseok. Firstly, he liquidated a mess that Wooseok thought to be natural. Then he rearranged Wooseok’s diet and timing complaining about an unhealthy performance schedule. After a few struggles about washing dishes and choosing a movie to watch Wooseok suddenly realized that he found a close friend. He suspected that a plenty of care from Yuto’s side was far away from the manager’s duty. He even felt a bit guilty because he couldn’t pay back. Nobody from his surroundings would do anything free of charge.

– Remind me, please, why did I come to this hell? – Wooseok looks like a lost child who needs to be hugged and kissed immediately.

– Oh, just because nobody from your fans and sponsors is smart enough to give you some underwear; – Yuto is very pleased to make his patron blush.

– You should have bought it without me! – Wooseok murmurs and looks at him sullenly, – you don’t help at all, gosh.

The manager moves away a dust from his hair and wants to call him “a little star” but the last time he did it was not much pleasing – Wooseok saddled on him right on the floor and tried to kill him in three different ways at once. Therefore, Yuto holds his words back although it’s really hard. Wooseok is taller than him and broader in shoulders however. 

Wooseok lets go of Yuto’s sweater sleeve only when they arrive to the car with a bunch of packets. Spicy ramen and lollipops take a special place among the purchases. Firstly, Yuto had a few questions about the last one but kept it with himself while Wooseok was walking through the room dressed in t-shirt only and sucking a lollipop loudly. Yuto was a bad manager so wet full lips raised unstoppable feelings in him. He suffered and pushed all the dirty thoughts away. It was so until the day they came home with a plenty of buys and with Wooseok’s fear of public places.

– I have to go to the company for a while, – Yuto says after a sudden call on the way, – I’ll take you home and be back soon.

– Do you want to break my back with tonnes of packets? – Wooseok asks susceptive hardly finding a place for his long legs even on the front seat.

– I can bring them afterwards, – the manager shrugs his shoulders thinking that this giant baby could probably break anyone rather than be broken.

Yuto comes back as soon as possible to have enough time for cooking dinner and do some boring housework or be caught by Wooseok and watch another anime. He leaves the packets on the hallway floor and listens to suspicious silence. There are muted moans heard from his room – too high for Wooseok’s low voice. Sounds keep growing and the manager slinks through the hallway in agitation.

Wooseok seats on his bed legs wide open and jerks off to the porn turned on the phone. It’s gay porn definitely and Yuto doesn’t know how to deal with this fact. But he knows what he would like to do with Wooseok in lifted up hoody with a dick pressing to his belly. The sound breaks off and sad dark eyes stare at Yuto in excitation and curiosity instead of panic. It looks like somebody did it on purpose and is kind of happy to be caught like this.

– Awkward, – Wooseok’s voice is husky; he doesn’t even try to cover up or pull his hoody down (please!).

– Holy shit, Wooseok, I shouldn’t have seen it, – Yuto groans asking himself not to stare, to hold on. – So what shall I do?

– Oh, – Wooseok licks his bitten lips and raises eyebrows, – I have a few ideas you wouldn’t like.

“No, Jung Wooseok, go fuck yourself”, – Yuto’s common sense says.

– No, I’d like to know, – Yuto says pulling his sweater off, – shall I help you to relieve stress?

Hesitating, he kneels down in front of the bed. His fingers run over Wooseok’s thigh teasing so Wooseok strains his whole body and tries to cross his legs instinctively but his knees stumble upon the strong shoulders. Suddenly, he remembers that someone wrote in comments below his photo “He can choke me with these thighs”. It seems like Yuto wouldn’t mind too.

– I can make you feel very good, – assures this questionable manager pressing celebrity's hands that are ready to push him away into the sheets, – but only if you ask properly.

– Go to hell, – Wooseok growls while his body reacts completely differently. He feels his dick getting hard only because of the dark lustful glance. Every inch of his skin is burning when Yuto’s lips touch it – slowly, gently. His mouth gets dry and he can only groan illegibly.

– Just say it out loud, Wooseok-ie, – Yuto is literally laughing at him licking a sharp hip bones relief and kissing his underbelly, making him want to howl.

– That’s too much, – Wooseok attempts to hide his face and feels a strong bite on the inner side of his thigh. His voice breaks.

– You’re so hot and so helpless, – Yuto smiles satisfied licking a crimson teeth mark. He slightly touches the head of the dick with his lips but nothing more.

– Fuck, – Wooseok almost roars, – just do it, Yuto, damn you, – his hand grabs Yuto’s hair to pull him closer but is pushed back unceremoniously.

– You should ask better, – some wet kisses and a warm hand is stroking him off.

– Yuto-ya, – Wooseok covers his eyes in embarrassment, – please, – he’s seeking a way to get Yuto’s mercy, – I’ll even wash dishes and throw the garbage away.

– Are you kidding me? – Yuto’s scream is probably heard in another area. He’s amused to death with a ridiculous pray of this stupid child who can’t play adult games yet.

– Please, – Wooseok kisses him clumsily bending forward and pushes his tongue into Yuto’s mouth. He eagerly touches every centimeter of the naked skin and literally begs for mercy.

– Don’t say nothing more, – Yuto breathes into his lips still laughing a bit.

– But... – a pair of fingers appears at Wooseok’s mouth. He moos and shuts up feeling a strange taste on his tongue.

Meanwhile, Yuto decides to end a long prelude and go to the main course of this evening. Wooseok can only sigh in delight while Yuto is taking his dick in the mouth slowly. It turns out that his modest and well-bred manager is damn good at blowjob. Wooseok feels dizzy. His lips close tightly to hide his abrupt sighs. He wants more, even more but Yuto pulls back with an unbearably pornographic sound and reaches out a hand to Wooseok’s face to put his long bangs away. 

– Look carefully, Wooseok-ie, – he demands in a low voice, – even if I’ll be fired I want to hear you moan for me, – Yuto gets up a little and whispers into his lips, – want to hear you scream.

Wooseok is shocked but ready for anything that makes him cum. He allows Yuto to establish the rules because he knows what to do. And knows it much better. At that time, he sucks so unceremoniously that Wooseok can’t stop loud moans coming from his mouth. Yuto speeds his pace up and goes as deep as he can. He can barely see Wooseok’s face but can hear a private concert for only one listener. While his one hand is busy working the other hand unbuttons his own jeans and jerks off following the tempo.

Wooseok breaks loose – he grabs manager’s hair and literally fucks his throat until he reaches the climax and asks not to stop loudly. Yuto opens his mouth letting the sperm run down his tanned skin. He carelessly wipes it with his hand, leans back on the floor and cums after a few strong moves looking at Wooseok reclining on the bed. “I need to leave this job, probably”, – he thinks.

– So why are you lying here? –Wooseok asks quietly squinting his eyes on the exhausted man, – and what will we eat today? Each other?

– Wait a minute, – the manager hoarsely laughs wondering how easy can simply needs solve the problems.

They just microwave fried rice from the fridge being too hungry to wait longer. After that, Wooseok runs away to the bathroom. He stays there for a whole hour and then calls Yuto to come in.

– What does your highness want? – asks Yuto with irony sitting down near the bathtub.

– Do you like it? – Wooseok stutters and embraces his knees with his arms, – For real?

– It depends on what do you mean – Yuto smiles and touches Wooseok’s forehead between the frowned eyebrows by the forefinger.

– That all, you know... – words stuck in the throat – awkward, wrong, – to do all these things with me.

– I like to care about you, Wooseok-ie, – Yuto says directly so Wooseok could finally get it, – and I like you.

He puts his finger to the lips asking for silence and Wooseok understands. He suddenly smiles brightly, nods and reaches out a hand to touch Yuto’s chest.

– I love those who care about me, – he says in satisfaction.


End file.
